In The End
by Yuri Namikaze1
Summary: Goku has always been the closest thing Vegeta has had to a friend. He doesn't judge him, no matter what. He understands him better than anyone. So what happens when one day Goku betrays Vegeta in the most unimaginable way? What will become of them?


**From reading people's reviews, I felt the need to say this:**

 **This is a ONE-SHOT. It is not a full story. If you cannot find within you enough imagination to imagine some reason Goku would do what he did then just go ahead and exit out of this story. I am tired of hearing people complain about this. I wrote it the way I did, so that people could imagine why the characters did what they did, and what will happen after the one-shot. So please stop complaining about it. Thank you for reading this, please enjoy this one-shot.**

 _Goku has always been the closest thing Vegeta has had to a friend. He doesn't judge him, no matter what. He understands him better than anyone. So what happens when one day Goku betrays Vegeta in the most unimaginable way? What will become of them?_

Last night, Bulma decided she wanted to throw a party for her friends to celebrate the defeat of Majin Buu. She had expressed how much she'd love for Vegeta to be there, but he told her there was no way that would happen.

He didn't feel like being an outcast in his own home _again_. That was always how it was whenever her friends came over. Almost all of them still treated him like the cold-hearted killer he was years ago. He knew he didn't deserve much from them- especially the ones he killed. But he didn't deserve their stupid glares anymore or their sly comments. He deserved respect, at the very least. He helped save this stupid mud ball too, but none of them seemed to realize it. The only thing they saw was Kakarot, and how much of an amazing hero he was.

Usually, he would tolerate the parties she threw. He'd pretend he didn't hear how they all called him an asshole, ungrateful, and an arrogant bastard. He'd pretend he didn't feel their stares on his back, glaring at him. He'd pretend he didn't care about any of it, and that he was above it all, too high up on his high horse to notice it. But he did care, and he saw it all.

Despite him usually dealing with it, yesterday he just couldn't. He just wanted to relax in his room, then train in the gravity room, and afterwards go to bed. He didn't want to have to act like he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood, and he was sure if he went his frustration would build until he ended up exploding at someone. Then he'd be called more names, despite the fact that he was just responding. Because it didn't matter what someone else did, he was always in the wrong. He's always the bad guy, and he's sick of it.

So he relaxes for a while, then he trains, and he even goes to sleep in his gravity room. Sometimes, it feels like the machine is his only friend, but Kakarot seems intent on reminding him that, that isn't the case.

It's around 6 am when he wakes up from his slumber inside the gravity room. He immediately goes inside Capsule Corp. to find something to eat. He goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Inside, there's only eggs, jello, grapes, and yogurt. A shopping trip clearly needed to be made. Vegeta decided the best way to make sure it got done was to inform Bulma.

Bulma and him had been sleeping in separate rooms for a while. Bulma claiming she needed some space from him, but she didn't want to break up. He shrugged and accepted the terms easily. It wasn't until she seemed to drift away from him, emotionally, that he became a little worried. But Bulma would never do anything to hurt him, so he was sure he was overreacting. Bulma wanted the perfect little family, and her breaking up with Vegeta wouldn't help that.

He quietly went up the stairs not wanting to wake her mother up. The blonde haired bimbo could be so talkative, and he didn't feel like dealing with her so early in the morning. When he got to his and Bulma's room he heard her usual light snoring accompanied by a loud obnoxious snoring. He swung the door open to see Kakarot holding Bulma. Both the low class's arms are around her midsection pulling her closer to him as he slept. He couldn't see under the covers, but he knew they were both naked. He could smell the sex in the air.

His heart plummeted. Here are the only two people, besides his own son, who never judged him. They betrayed him, and that seemed a lot worse than the stupid annoying things Bulma's and Kakarot's friends did to him. He stares at them for a while before walking away and slamming the door behind him.

What could he do or say? Nothing would make it better. He knew Kakarot didn't know anything about Saiyan culture, but he had just challenged Vegeta's authority in the most disrespectful way possible. And Vegeta could do nothing, he's weaker than Kakarot. He has been for so long, and it frustrates him to no end. He can hear them talking as he leaves the hallway to his and Bulma's room. He should probably stop calling it that. He doubted he'd be sleeping inside ever again. Kakarot had probably taken his spot permanently.

Vegeta goes back to the gravity machine with a huff. He'd surpass Kakarot, eventually. He just had to keep at it. It isn't until about fifteen minutes later; that he hears a knock at the door. When the knob twists the power to the gravity changing panel shuts down and returns to Earth's normal gravity. Kakarot and Bulma step in, and he can't help but roll his eyes.

"What?" Vegeta asks trying to seem indifferent.

"I just wanted to say-"

"What Kakarot? That you're sorry? Sorry for taking everything from me?" Vegeta raves.

Bulma frowns, obviously not too pleased with his tone. She huffs. "Don't be such a drama queen. Goku made your life a million times better than what it used to be. You should thank him." Bulma says bluntly. Thank him? That was the last thing Vegeta wanted to do. Ring his neck maybe. But thank him? Had she lost her mind? Why would he thank him for sleeping with his woman and ruining his life? When he voices these things Bulma huffs once again, crossing her arms this time. Kakarot however looks at the gravity room floor beneath his feet, guilt clearly taking over. "Ruining your life? What was there to ruin?" Bulma asks harshly.

She was right though. He had been enslaved to Frieza when he touched down on Earth. At the time, he had gone rogue, and he wanted to break away from the lizard's control. So there wasn't much to ruin, but somehow they managed to do it anyway. "Nothing. There was nothing to ruin. I didn't know what a good life was then. But when I started living here, I quickly learned. Now all of it has been snatched away from me, and I'm left wondering every night: would it have been better if I never knew what a good life was? … Would it hurt less?" Vegeta questioned.

The last part he more so said to himself. Whispered it really, but Goku and Bulma had heard it. It was suppose to be just a thought. Vegeta berated himself for saying it aloud. He didn't need their pity.

Bulma frowned, with more concern this time. She now felt bad too. "I didn't even know you cared about me." Bulma says softly stepping up to him slowly.

Vegeta just shakes his head, taking a step back. "Cared." Vegeta corrects her harshly. Bulma winced taking a step back, and he can tell Kakarot is about to say something. "No, don't even start, clown. You already took my pride, my place at the top, and my woman. What do you want next? My son? I don't want to hear anything from you. And to think…" Vegeta scoffs turning his back on them. They didn't deserve his gaze. "I thought you were my friend." He closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. He could feel the tears build up, but he would never let them fall. He'd never let them see him break. "I thought that even though you're stronger than me, I didn't need to worry about it, because you would never betray me. I was so wrong. I don't know how I could've ever have been stupid enough to trust you." Vegeta says.

"Vegeta-" Goku says, voice cracking in between.

"And to think… I turned my life around for the both of you. I was so use to being evil and loving it, but I tried- I'm still trying to be good for you both and Trunks. But in the end, it doesn't even matter, because you always win Kakarot. You always do." Vegeta's fists are clenched, and he just wants to hit something. He can barely hold on to his anger though, because his sadness is overwhelming. It's swallowing him. He can feel his heart clenching, and he just wants the pain to stop. He isn't use to this kind of pain. Physical pain, he can deal with. This was different though, it was like a hole had been shot through his heart. And the hole keeps leaking blood, refusing to heal, but refusing to just let him die and end his suffering. Would it always be like this now?

"Vegeta, I'm sorry-" Goku begins again, but he's cut off quickly.

"Shut up, Goku." It was the first time he had ever called the other Saiyan that. He had always called him Kakarot, that was his birth name, his real name. But Vegeta had lost all respect for him, the prince did not want to associate him with his race. He would now and forever be known to Vegeta as just another despicable human. A liar. A manipulator. A betrayer.

Goku knew all of this. He could tell by the way he said his name. He had always been great at reading the saiyan prince. Which was why he knew just how bad he had broken him. He had never meant to cause harm. What he and Bulma did meant nothing to them, not really anyway. It should have never happened, but they just got caught up in the moment. His eyes fell to the ground again, staring at the saiyan prince's boots. "I'm so sorry." He mumbles, but he knows that will never be enough to fix it. He's not sure anything would be enough.

"Just get out." Vegeta tells them both. Goku's heart sinks and so does Bulma's, but who can they blame? It was their own fault. They did this. They caused this. The only thing they could try to do was mend the broken pieces and try to mend the broken prince.

 **The End**

 **Also I just wanted to give a little credit to Linkin Park. They didn't inspire me to write this, but after I wrote it I thought of that song. So I put a little lyric in here for one of the characters to say, and I also made the song name the title of this fic. Thank you reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
